


За шаг до короны

by Dear_Al



Series: Этот мир будет наш [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Long hair Albus, M/M, one side Albus and Gellert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Написано по заявке 6-39 с кинк-феста: Гельбус. Подбирать друг другу одежду, помогать что-то застегнуть и поправить, сопровождаемые не скрытым любованием партнера и желанием помочь ему выглядеть лучше всех. Или просто помогать одеться партнеру.





	За шаг до короны

Утро началось в настолько невообразимую рань, что Альбус малодушно попытался спрятаться от него и его вестника под подушками, временно отринув положенные гриффиндорцам отвагу и мужество встречать неприятности лицом к лицу. Тщетно. Отвратительно бодрый Геллерт хохотал, шумел, брызгался холодной водой с мокрого полотенца, тряс за плечо, отбирал одеяло и подушки, язвил и подтрунивал вдвое больше обычного. Он и в будние-то дни еще по друмштранговской привычке вставал часов в шесть, закатывая глаза на привычку любовник пропадать в лабораториях или в кабинете за бумагами до полуночи, чтобы потом проспать все на свете, а сегодня и вовсе, кажется, подскочил с рассветом. И вцепился не хуже норной собаки, выковыривая Альбуса из-под тяжелого мехового покрывала.

\- Вылезай, барсук несчастный, хватит уже невнятно стенать! Мы опоздаем! – ледяные пальцы – снегом он там что ли обтирался?! - ухватили его сначала за поджатую в последней попытке спрятаться лодыжку, а потом и вовсе добрались до местечка под коленом, бессовестно щекоча.

\- Церемония в обед! – не выдержал Альбус, отмахиваясь и откатываясь на противоположный край кровати. Прицелился было в радостно ухмыляющееся златокудрое чудовище подушкой, но тут же со стоном сам уткнулся в нее лицом. Глаза от недосыпа жгло немилосердно. - И сколько раз тебе повторять, что символом моего дома в Хогвартсе был лев?!

\- Забудешь об этом прискорбном факте, когда половине мебели в моем замке ты наколдовал позолоченные лапы! Просто ты фырчишь, как барсук в норе после спячки, засоня.

\- В нашем замке, - напомнил Альбус недовольно, не поднимая головы, и сделал попытку подтянуть ближе к себе покрывало. Попытку безжалостно пресекли.

\- Ты - мой, как я твой, значит, и замок мой! – отрезал бескомпромиссно Геллерт, скидывая для верности меха с постели на пол, и сел рядом. Звякнуло, хлопнула пробка. – Пей. Свежее бодрящее зелье, сам варил, а то, как бы тебя с инферни не перепутали. Неловко выйдет!

\- Зато правое крыло, наконец, перестанет удивляться, как ты сподобился с кем-то поделиться властью. Они же не в курсе причуд твоей логики про «твое-мое». Это не считая того, как выгодно ты будешь смотреться на колдографиях рядом с замученным мной!

\- О, ты начал склонять наш совет, значит, окончательно проснулся! – жизнерадостно постановил возлюбленный, с умилением наблюдая, как Альбус, морщась, пьет кислое зелье. – Ничего, сейчас мы будем из тебя делать человека! И даже больше – официального повелителя нового маго-маггловского содружества!

\- Сам такой, со-повелитель, - отмахнулся Альбус, быстро расплетая растрепанную ночную косу. – Серьезно, Геллерт, у нас полдня в запасе до коронации, ты все это время будешь мне фасон мантии подбирать?!

\- Если доверить это тебе, ты вырядишься в какое-нибудь лиловое с золотом, и у меня будет несвежий цвет лица рядом! – отшутился тот, ловя рыжую прядку и наматывая ее на палец. – А если серьезно, Альхен, то у нас с тобой до начала официальной церемонии встреча с главой отдела безопасности, последний прогон с церемониймейстером, парочка интервью и неплохо хотя бы один раз перекусить! А то благодарные поданные разок увидят тебя голодным и сразу поймут, кто из нас двоих настоящий тиран и деспот! Ай! Вот, видишь?! Не бей меня, я тебя покормлю! Альхен! Ты хочешь страдать в этой политической клоаке, окруженный неблагодарными занудами, один?!

Альбус не хотел. Его и на совместное правление-то Геллерт еле уговорил за последние полгода… Но подушкой этого насмешника все-таки стукнул, прикрыв ее чарами невидимости и подняв в воздух простенькой левиосой.

В следующий раз остаться наедине им удалось только перед самой церемонией. Полностью готовый к выходу Геллерт бесцеремонно вломился в гардеробную, выгнал ведьмочек, пытающихся уложить ему потрескивающие от чужих чар волосы, и взялся доплетать высокий венец из косы сам, почти без магии. Зацепился массивными перстнями за прядь, дернул, выругался, снял и положил кольца перед зеркалом, чтобы вернуться к своему занятию…

\- Трепещешь, предвкушая тяжесть короны? – мягко подначил его Альбус, знающий, что возней с его прической любовник обычно занимает руки, когда нервничает.

\- Еще чего не хватало, - фыркнул Геллерт. – Мы с тобой заправляем этим бедламом последние три года, с того момента, как задушили большую войну в зародыше. Что изменится-то? Ну, в подпись званий добавится, да народ дополнительный государственный праздник получит! Трепещу я скорее в предвкушении обещанной попытки покушения! Мы со старшим Скамандером сделали ставки, кто в итоге окажется вдохновителем этой идиотской затеи, если я выиграю, то мне покажут очень интересные передающиеся по наследству греческие чары частичной трансфигурации тела!

\- Геллерт…

\- Разумеется, я с тобой поделюсь!

\- Если покушение не удастся и будет, кому делиться. Мне по-прежнему не нравится эта ловля на живца!

Геллерт только плечами невозмутимо пожал, цепляя серебряные, украшенные рунами цилиндрические зажимы для боковых прядей.

\- За себя тогда уж побеспокойся, ты все время будешь стоять рядом со мной.

\- Меня вы с Тесеем увешали защитными артефактами, как йольское дерево! Как будто бы моей магии было мало!

\- Хорошо, что ты мне напомнил… Запасную палочку взял?

\- Разумеется, взял, после того, как ты две недели непрестанно об этом напоминал!

\- Покажи.

Альбус закатил глаза, но покорно поднялся, встряхивая рукавом церемониальной мантии в теплых бежево-золотистых тонах, чтобы стало видно потайной карман для запасной палочки и выглядывающий наружу резной набалдашник.

\- Доволен?

Геллерт показом не удовлетворился, полез смотреть, не перекрывает ли расшитый рунами обшлаг доступ к карману. Мерлин всемогущий, как будто бы не было пяти примерок перед этим!

\- Подними руку выше. Удобно? Сможешь быстро достать палочку?

\- Да, конечно. Хотя я все равно не понимаю, зачем, если в случае крайней нужды я обойдусь и без нее…

\- На всякий случай! И не перепутай ее с основной, которую нужно будет для совместных колдографий доставать. Народ любит зрелища и красивые картинки... Повернись, я посмотрю, что подол ровно лежит… ну вот, остались последние штрихи. Ассио, шкатулка. Открывай.

Альбус с интересом заглянул внутрь изящного деревянного ларчика, украшенного резными львами. С атласной подложки на него хищно блеснули алые искры.

\- Что это?

\- Комплект с рубинами - гребни для волос, серьга и перстень. Сам зачаровывал. Нравится?

\- Ты все-таки решил сделать из меня не со-правителя, а любимую наложницу?

\- В рубинах, царственных камнях*? Ты безнадежен, Альхен! Правы наши консерваторы хоть в чем-то, если в человека с детства не вбивать родословные деревья и прочий бред, он никогда не освоит тонкую науку говорить колкости посредством цветов и украшений…и делать и принимать комплименты тоже. Дай, заколю твои косы.

\- Подожди, я еще не до конца разобрался…щиты, снова щиты…встроенный портал…а это что? Распознавание приворотных зелий в перстне? Геллерт, это смешно, я - алхимик, знаешь ли!

\- Ты был алхимиком, душа моя, а теперь ты политик и последняя надежда всего мирового сообщества в деле удержания меня в узде. И вообще, мне просто нравится артефакторика!

\- Ревнивец…

\- Не придумывай! Отдавай обратно, пожертвую первому встречному льву, раз ты не…

\- Вот еще! Это мои рубины, они мне идут. Идут же? – Альбус вдел тонкую цепочку с качающимся на конце камнем в ухо, поправил перстень с печатью-львом, усыпанный по ободку мелкими алыми каплями, качнул головой, проверяя, что гребни прочно держатся в прическе. И, не удержавшись, проказливо подмигнул тяжело дышащему любовнику, после чего облизнул верхнюю губу. Геллерт сердито дернул шейный платок, безжалостно сминая тонкий шелк – его костюм был гораздо менее традиционным, чем мантия с верхней накидкой самого Альбуса, и должен был показывать, что в своих различиях они дополняют друг друга или что-то подобное, как вещали, захлебываясь от восторга, ведьмы-портнихи, которым выпала честь шить церемониальные одежды…

\- Прекрати дразниться! Вернемся - вытряхну тебя из этих средневековых тряпок!

\- А рубины оставишь? Интересно может получиться… Я теперь, кстати, наконец, понял, почему ты так настаивал на алой вышивке феникса на моей мантии. Иди сюда, платок на шее поправлю.

**Author's Note:**

> * Рубин - один из самых дорогих ювелирных камней. По одной из древних легенд, этот драгоценный камень был закален в крови драконов. Он символизирует любовь и здоровье, царственность и силу, достоинство и красоту. Рубин обостряет чувство радости жизни, удовольствие от нахождения в физическом мире. Он будоражит кровь и стимулирует работу сердца, усиливает любовные желания, также он помогает любить, невзирая на прошлые обиды.


End file.
